


Happiest Day

by FrenziedLegion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedLegion/pseuds/FrenziedLegion
Summary: You look across the judgement hall corridor to see a shadowy figure in the distance. By now you know who this figure is. You notice a few things about the figure. They seem more tired than usual. They also have this expression on their face of many different emotions. Betrayal, anger, and probably most of all, Sadness. And who could blame him. How many resets has it been since you've fallen into the underground? A question you stopped thinking about a long time ago. You have a mission, and you're determined to see it through to the end; No matter the cost.
Kudos: 3





	Happiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first serious work that I plan on writing quite a bit. Any criticism is welcome and appreciated.

You look across the judgement hall corridor to see a shadowy figure in the distance. By now you know who this figure is. You notice a few things about the figure. They seem more tired than usual. They also have this expression on their face of many different emotions. Betrayal, anger, and probably most of all, Sadness. And who could blame him. How many resets has it been since you've fallen into the underground? A question you stopped thinking about a long time ago. You have a mission, and you're determined to see it through to the end; No matter the cost.

You approach the skeleton like you have done so many times in the past. With your knife ready, you mentally prepare yourself for the events that are about to happen.

"Heh, you've been busy huh," asked the skeleton. "Listen kiddo I don't see a point to keep up the act, so let's just get straight to the point."

You struggle to find the right words, the words that won't set him off into a blinding rage. "This is it Sans," you say in a quiet voice hoping he heard that. "After this, I'll reset and then get everyone to the surface. And I wholeheartedly promise to never reset after that." His expression changes to that of a painfully fake smile.

"Really kiddo," he laughs in a sarcastic manner. "I'm just supposed to believe an obvious lie like that? What do you take me for, a bonehead?"

The pun catches you off guard and you chuckle to yourself for a little bit before regaining your composure. 

"It's the truth Sans," you say as honestly as possible. "I want everyone to get a happy ending. So the next timeline will be the last, regardless of what happens."

"Everyone HAD a happy ending after the first you went through the underground," he says with a raised voice. "But then you had to ruin everything by resetting. Well to hell with it. To hell with Tori's promise, to hell with these fake promises. And most of all, to hell with!" His anger is radiating off of him too point of striking fear into your soul. Still your determined so, you speak your rebuttal.

"Not everyone got their happy ending, you say in a steady voice. This time I hope they will.

The time for words has come and gone. You approach him with the knife ready to hopefully take your last life.

"Kid I so want to believe you right now but," he says, his voice breaking up. "I just want him to be safe."

"Trust me Sans this one time and you can go on for the rest of your life hating me," you're disgusted by the words that are coming out of your mouth but you continue talking. "I would be content with you hating me the rest of your life, if it meant you trusting me now."

"I'm just so tired," he says in a quiet voice of his own. "I know I can't beat you so, I guess all I can do is go along with this plan. What is it you're gonna do exactly? 

You pull out the mysterious artifact. "Once I kill you and take your soul, the mysterious artifact will absorb it, Along with every other soul I've collected this timeline."

"But why do all of this kiddo," he asks. "And how did you come up with this idea?

"Well to answer your first question, I'm trying to get someone their happy ending and to do that, I need the souls of everyone in the underground. And to answer your second question, a man told me of this artifact and its power."

"What man kiddo," Sans wonders.

"He actually looked a lot like you except older and with a sort of curved arrow down his face. His hands also seemed to be detached from his body. His body also looked kind of melted. The description of the man seems to have triggered some memory in Sans. 

"How did you meet this man," he asks with seriousness in his voice. And can I theoretically speak with him right now ?

"I met him sometimes in Waterfall behind a door. At first I was scared of his appearance but after visiting him a few times, I learned he seemed to be a nice guy. Very strict, but smart. Also his door wasn't there this timeline but hopefully it will be there in the next one. Are those all your questions Sans.

"I got one more," he says his voice with a more calming voice. "Who's happy ending are you fighting so hard for? The only other monster that I can think of who didn't get to the surface in the first timeline was the flower but he's a jerk. So who is it?"

You hesitate for a moment, hoping he doesn't see through your panic. "I'm sorry but, I can't tell you."

Sans looks at you bewildered. "Well why not," he asks.

"The monster who needs these souls told me not to tell anyone about their, situation."

"Situation," Sans asked with a hint of concern. "I need to know more kiddo. Who or what are you dealing with?"

A pleading face is apparent in your eyes hoping he does push further with the questions.

"I'll tell you what kiddo, I hope you know what you're doin" I trust your better judgement to make the right choice. Alright, let's get this over with."

Two tears begin to go down your face.

"What's the matter kiddo," Sans inquires. "Don't hesitate just one more swing is all it takes.

"These aren't tears of sadness, but of relief that this is finally over. Thank you Sans."

"Thank me when you get us to the surface. You have given me a slight bit of hope. Don't let it go to waste."

"I won't Sans I prom- well, you get the idea."

"Heh, yeah I do."

A smile, a genuine smile grows on Sans' face. A smile breaks out on your face as you run him through with the knife. Sans turns to dust and the artifact absorbs the souls just like all the others. With that you venture forward, take out Asgore take his soul and with that, plunge the knife into your own soul. You gotta reset somehow right. And thus begins the final reset. The beginning of the true ending. The happiest of days.


End file.
